Enredos tras bambalinas
by Jacken
Summary: Piper tiene una excelente noticia: Su padre quiere pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, pero ella no quiere separarse de sus amigos este verano, así que extiende un poquito la invitación. ¿Cómo se desenvolverán nuestros semidioses en Los Angeles? ¿Podrán resistir la presión que conlleva la ciudad mientras son extras en el set de filmación y continuar con sus relaciones?
1. Chapter 1

**Enredos tras bambalinas**

**Capítulo 1 "Citas"**

Piper se encontraba en su cabaña como todas la mañanas, desde que había regresado todo a la normalidad solo se dedicaba a ser una adolecente "normal", que tenía un novio perfecto, unos amigos leales y un padre amoroso.

Como era la jefa de la cabaña de Afrodita, no tenía mucho tiempo libre para ver a su novio Jason, el pretor del campamento Júpiter, por lo que cuando se veían aprovechaban al máximo.

Annabeth, por otro lado, se encontraba terminando el templo de de Apolo. Lo llenó de estatuas de él a petición del Dios solar. Annabeth se encontraba ansiosa por regresar al campamento, estaba en el Olimpo desde el amanecer y echaba de menos a Percy.

Los chicos (Percy, Nico y Leo) se encontraban en su tiempo libre, por lo que se la pasaban perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier cosa, que en este momento, era en molestar a los hermanos Stoll que estaban haciendo un recorrido a los nuevos.

—Estos son los campos de fresas — explicaba Connor — todos ayudamos en el cuidado de los frutos.

Los nuevos tenían cara de fascinación, como si los frutos fueran divinos. Leo sonrió y susurró a Nico algo al oído mientras este sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. De repente una llama pequeña de fuego se incendió a los pies de los hermanos.

— ¡Ay! — chilló Travis saltando como si tuviera resortes en los pies. Percy trató de disimular una risa histérica con una tos que término pareciendo un ataque epiléptico.

— ¡Leo! —Gritó Connor— ¡esto no se queda así!

—No es para tanto chicos — se defendió Leo, tratando de no reírse en la cara del hijo de Hermes, sin éxito alguno.

—Dejen de reírse. — las risitas de los nuevos eran silenciosas, pero era obvio que hacían un gran esfuerzo para no romper en carcajadas.

El recorrido siguió con los hermanos encabezándolo, pasaron a las canchas de voleibol, los comedores, el área de entrenamiento, la pared de escalar hasta llegar al lago, donde Percy aprovechó para dar unas lecciones de natación y buceo… con los hermanos Stoll.

Por desgracia para los hermanos, tuvieron que ser los conejillos de indias ante los atentos ojos de los nuevos miembros del campamento. Como Percy se sentía un poco "cansado" sus poderes fallaba un poco… Provocando que los hermanos terminaran en el fondo del lago, chapoteando y deseando matar al hijo del Poseidón.

—Miren el lado bueno chicos —decía Nico entre risas— ya se refrescaron después de las llamas de Leo.

Las risitas de los nuevos eran escandalosas. Haciendo que los pobres hermanos se avergonzaran, adquiriendo un profundo color rojo.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Travis? — susurró Connor.

—Oh si, esto no se quedara así. Aún no hemos usado ese extracto que robamos en la tienda rara esa. — Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro de su hermano.

—Que se cuiden, no saben con quién se han metido estos novatos — dijo Travis refiriéndose a los semidioses culpables de su ridículo.

Los tres semidioses se fueron a terminar con sus tareas, esperando poder terminar antes para recibir a sus amigos romanos que iban a pasar unas semanas con ellos con la autorización de Reyna.

Piper se encontraba extasiada. Por primera vez Jason iba a estar con ella un verano completo en el campamento mestizo, sin que el mundo dependiera de ellos. Dentro de poco seria su segundo aniversario, estaba emocionada. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero decidió no pensar en eso.

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos en las cercanías del lago. Percy tenía fuertemente abrazada a Annabeth de la cintura. Desde que habían logrado salir del Tártaro habían desarrollado esa manía de tocarse solo para saber que estaban ahí el uno para el otro, lo que a veces desesperaba a los demás, sobre todo a Piper, que solo le recordaba que ella no estaba con Jason.

Nico y Leo se dedicaban a molestar a Piper, diciéndole lo nerviosa que estaba, que ya se había terminado sus uñas y el golpe de gracia: ya cavaste un hueco hasta China de tanto dar vueltas. Haciendo que se sonrojara y que la pareja soltara una risita en aprobación.

— ¡Oh vamos!, ni que fuera su primera cita — se quejó Percy, a lo que su novia respondió con un golpe en su estómago.

— Déjala sesos de alga, ¿te recuerdo como te pones cuando no podemos vernos? — los chicos rieron por lo bajo, provocando que el hijo de Poseidón se sonrojara. —Además, Piper, tienen razón, ya me pusiste nerviosa a mí.

Piper le sacó la lengua como niña chiquita, haciendo reír a todos. La tarde pasó normal, y antes de la hora de la cena, los romanos llegaron al campamento como estaba previsto.

Piper al ver a su novio se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó son pasión. Frank y Hazel fueron más discretos, se acercaron a saludar a sus viejos amigos y se dispusieron a empezar una amena cena. La noche transcurrió entre bromas, risas y recuerdos de cuando lucharon codo a codo.

A la hora de la fogata, los chicos se encontraban decidiendo que harían el día de mañana. Las chicas querían ir al cine y dar un paseo, mientras los chicos querían ir a ver esa nueva exposición de autos que acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

—Yo digo que deberíamos ir para que les de él visto bueno a esos carros. — decía un muy emocionado Leo.

— ¡Sí! — Secundó Jason — dicen que los autos son geniales.

— ¡Y enormes! — añadió Percy.

— ¡Y rápidos! — dijo Frank con añoranza.

— ¡Y monstruosos! — terminó Nico. — ¡Piper, cuando estemos allá deberías encantarlos para que nos dejen conducir uno! — Todos los chicos voltearon a verla esperanzados. Percy puso su carita de bebé foca y Jason la miró con tanta ternura que estuvo a punto de ceder, solo apunto.

— ¡No! — Gritaron Annabeth y Hazel al uníoslo.

El ir a ver un montón de automóviles las emocionaba tanto como una lucha con un drakón.

—Prometiste que me llevarías al cine, Percy. — se quejó Annabeth.

—Amor, pero podemos ir al cine en la noche, en serio, quiero ir a la expo.

—Si Annabeth, podemos ir cualquier otro día — insistió Frank —, la expo solo estará el día de mañana.

—Percy debería domar a su novia mejor — murmuró tan bajito Jason que pensó que nadie lo había escuchado.

— ¿Qué dijiste Jason? — cuestionó una muy molesta Piper.

— ¿Y-yo?, pero si no dije nada — tartamudeaba el romano, encogiéndose ante las miradas furiosas de las chicas.

— ¿Qué debería domar mejor a Annabeth?, ¡Ni que fuera su mascota! — gritó Piper. Annabeth lo miraba como si estuviera planeando la mejor forma de matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente, lo que le puso la carne de gallina al pretor.

— ¡No!, no es lo que quise decir amor, es solo que…

— ¿Crees que me tienes "domada" a mi Jason? — cuestionó su novia.

— ¡No Piper!, sabes que no, hable sin pensar.

Frank y Percy se reían disimuladamente de ver a su amigo en esa situación ante su novia. Hazel miro mal a Frank y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—No es gracioso Frank. — le recriminó Hazel a su novio. — Jason no debería pensar así, es machista y denigrante.

Frank paro automáticamente de reír, temeroso de que Hazel empezara a gritarle.

— ¡Y tu Percy!, ¿por qué te ríes?, ¿crees que es gracioso que se burlen de tu novia? — interrogó Annabeth.

—No, amor, es solo que lo dijo sin pensar, no lo…

Annabeth lo miró de tal manera que pensó que era mejor quedarse callado. Le gustaba vivir, y en esos momentos Annabeth era más peligrosa que la misma Equidna.

—Oye Jason, creo que te pasaste con tu comentario — murmuró Percy.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Se quejó Leo — las chicas son las que están exageran…

Decidió callar en el momento en el tres pares de ojos furiosos se posaron en él.

—Creo que lo más sabio es que nos callemos – dijo Nico.

—Tienes razón — contestaron las chicas al unísono.

La mañana siguiente a la discusión, las chicas se encontraban más tranquilas. Los chicos por su parte, hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlas así. Nico y Leo por otra parte, no dejaban de decirles que eran unos dominados, pero a ellos no les importaba con tal de mantener la furia de sus enamoradas aplacada.

La hora de salir había llegado. Habían acordado que irían a la expo y de allí se irían al cine, justo a tiempo para ir a cenar.

La exposición había sido mortalmente aburrida para las chicas. Mientras tanto los chicos ponían cara de bobo y añoranza cada vez que miraban un coche. Leo no dejaba de murmurar cosas del tipo "si se le agregara mas bujías para agregarle más velocidad, en lugar de caballos de fuerza les daría pegasos de fuerza… si soy un genio". Fueron las seis horas más cortas de sus vidas, aunque las chicas no pensaban así.

En el cine las chicas querían entrar a ver la función especial de "Moulin Roush", estaban emocionadas por el trágico amor entre Satine y Christian. Los chicos solo pensaban como sobrellevar una hora y media de un película de romance trágico, y como si no fuera suficiente castigo, tenía que ser un romance trágico cantado.

Al terminar las película, las chicas no podían evitar llorar ante la muerte de Satine y el corazón roto del romántico Christian. Los chicos solo se preguntaban cómo se habían dejado convencer de ver eso. Estaban seguros que Piper había usado su don vocal.

—Frank debería ser más romántico — se quejó Hazel. Frank alzo la cabeza al escuchar eso. Pero si él era romántico ¿no?, siempre le cedía el paso, pensaba.

—Y Jason podría ser más atento. — murmuraba Piper. —. Sí, más atento estaría bien.

—Percy debería ser igual de expresivo que Christian — decía Annabeth ensoñada.

Las tres dieron un largo suspiro ensoñador, mientras tanto los chicos planeaban como castigar al escritor del guión.

—Percy — llamó Annabeth — ¿alguna vez me has escrito una canción?

—Eh…no…— al ver la mirada triste de su amada pensó mejor su respuesta — no es que no quiera amor — se apresuro a decir—, es solo que… ya sabes, no se me da bien expresarme.

—Si… lo sé — contesto la aludida desilusionada.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde iba a comer, los chicos se debían de encargar de escoger el lugar y hacer las reservaciones, después de todo ese había sido el trato, ellos habían ido a la expo con la condición de que se encargaran de la cena.

Leo y Nico por otro lado, estaba pensando como matar a sus amigos. Los habían obligado a ver un maldito musical, y ellos no tenían porque, no tenían pareja, no sabían el porqué se tenían que haber entrado a la sala de cine.

Las chicas esperaban una linda cena, no romántica porque iban con sus amigos solteros, pero si linda al menos. Su sorpresa fue cuando los chicos se dirigieron a los camiones de comida, que se instalaban por las noches.

Percy, Jason, Frank, Nico y Leo se dirigían a "Tacos de Tito & Berny", entre bromas y risas. Pidieron el especial de la casa y cuando voltearon a ver que querían sus novias, se sorprendieron de verlas en el otro extremo de la calle, con el ceño fruncido y una obvia mirada de "estas en problemas".

El regreso al campamento fue tenso. Nadie dijo nada en todo el recorrido. Percy se preguntaba en que se había equivocado esta vez, Jason por otro lado pensaba que las hijas de Venus eran muy exigentes a la hora de las citas y Frank ideaba la forma de pedirle perdón a Hazel, tal vez se convertiría en un lindo panda, Hazel le había dicho una vez que le parecían lindos.

Nico y Leo estaban fastidiados, lo único bueno de su día había sido sin duda la exposición. Piper si había usado su encanto vocal y habían podido manejar un carro. El resto había sido un suplicio, vieron una ridícula película y por si fuera poco, ni siquiera habían podido disfrutar de su cena.

Al bajar del taxi, las chicas se dirigieron derecho a sus cabañas, sin dirigirles un hasta mañana. Ni pensar en un beso de buenas noches como ellos esperaban.

Ya en su cabaña, Piper no pudo evitar pensar que debería usar su encanto para que Jason fuera más atento con ella, había ocasiones en las que sentía que su novio era más cuidadoso con la ciudad de Nueva Roma que con su relación.

Annabeth prefirió sacar su enojo y frustración haciendo planos para las remodelaciones pendientes del Olimpo. Había estado ansiosa por su cita con Percy y salir con sus amigos, hacia tanto tiempo que no salían todos juntos, siempre había algo que se interponía en sus agendas.

Por fin podían estar los ocho juntos, sin poner sus vidas de por medio, ¡pero no! Ellos querían ir a ver una expo, era cierto que ellas se habían encaprichado en ver ese musical, pero si ellas se habían sacrificado ocho horas, ¿no podían sacrificarse ellos una hora y media?, no era mucho. Pero durante la función Percy no había dejado de quejarse y reírse de los protagonistas, diciendo que era una película estúpida. No dejando que la disfrutara en su totalidad.

Hazel se fue directo a la cama, sin esperar a su adorado hermano, no estaba de humor. Solo podía pensar que había sido la peor cita de la historia.

Los chicos se quedaron observando el lugar por el que se fueron sus novias. Hasta que Leo rompió el silencio.

—Bueno, eso ha sido incomodo.

—Ni que lo digas —murmuró Percy.

—Anímense chicos, ¿qué dicen de ir a la fogata? —pregunto Nico.

—Sí, no creo que pueda dormir— contesto Frank.

Los chicos se dirigían a la fogata sin saber que los observaban a la distancia. Se dirigían justo al lugar al que habían planeado, una vez allí no habría marcha atrás. Los tenían donde los querían.

Leo encendió una pequeña flama en su mano, mientras los chicos amontonaban leña para crear una pequeña fogata. Se sentaron a conversar cómodamente sin notar las miradas burlonas fijas en ellos.

Platicaban de los autos que vieron en la expo, tratando de olvidar la molestia de sus novias sin sentir los proyectiles de los que eran blanco. La peste era penetrante, no les dio tiempo de correr a ningún refugio de la peste ya que los proyectiles venían de varios lugares a la vez. Eran golpeados sucesivamente, en el pecho, la cabeza, la espalda.

Cuando al fin los proyectiles pararon, solo eran consientes de la peste que despedían, provocándoles arcadas. No podían parar las náuseas, el olor era vomitivo. Solo escucharon unas risas conocidas, las mismas carcajadas sarcásticas que decían que habían pagado lo que habían hecho. Solo hubo un grito colectivo, un grito que decía que habían sido descubiertos, pero no les importaba, habían conseguido su venganza.

— ¡STOLL!

* * *

**Bien, nuevo año, nuevas historias.**

**Este es mi primera historia contada en tercera persona, así **

**que sean amables. Se aceptan consejos y sugerencias para **

**mejorar la escritura.**

**Algunas aclaraciones: Estas historia la tenia pensada desde **

**antes de que leyera HoH, así que Jason sigue siendo pretor, **

**No se sabe lo de Nico y Leo no conoció a Calipso.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Besos y abrazos**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 La llamada**

Lo primero que hicieron los chicos cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido emboscados fue correr. Pero, desafortunadamente, eso no los hizo menos propensos a ser bombardeados.

— ¡Jason, páralas! — gritaba Leo, cubriéndose con las manos en un intento inútil de protegerse.

— ¡No puedo, esas cosas apestan! ¡Quémalas!

— ¡Mis ojos, me arden mis ojos! — Gritó Frank — Creo que voy a vomitar. — exclamaba mientras adquiría un tono verdoso.

— ¡Corran al lago! — ordenó Percy mientras corría a ciegas.

Frank comenzó a correr hacia enfrente, tropezó con leña que habían dejado ahí y cayó besando el suelo. Leo cayó encima de él, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras se tapaba la boca y nariz y lo jaló hacia el lago.

— ¿Por qué… siempre que… pasa algo nos… traes al lago? — Se quejó Nico entre jadeos — El campamento… es enorme, Percy.

—Era el lugar más cercano. — admitió el hijo de Poseidón.

Frank seguía de un color enfermizo.

—No lo resisto. — murmuró lastimosamente, vomitando su cena al borde del lago.

—No seas asque… — regañó Leo, pero su estomago débil no lo soportó. Vomitó.

— ¡Oh, no! — lloriqueó Jason regresando su súper taco tamaño familiar.

—…roso, Zhang. — terminó Leo, pasándose la mano por los labios.

—Esto es demasiado para mí. — murmuró Percy, saltando al lago.

—Eso no es justo —murmuró Nico—. No todos podemos meternos al agua y salir como si nada.

Frank seguía vomitando en el borde del lago. Leo se acercó a él, tapó su nariz y apartó la mirada del suelo.

—Déjalo ir, chico bestia. Entre más rápido salga mejor.

—Deberíamos entrar al lago — observó Jason —, el olor debe desvanecerse con algo.

—El agua no se ve muy calientita — murmuró Leo. Volteó a ver a Frank y notó que él no iba a lograrlo —. Vamos, grandulón, yo te llevo. — dijo tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo lago adentro.

Cuando finalmente todos estaban dentro del lago, Percy salió a flote.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Saben que el agua no hará nada por ustedes, ¿verdad?

Todos dirigieron una mirada asesina hacia Jason, quién se puso colorado.

Las discusiones empezaron. Lo que nadie supo, fue que la venganza no había terminado.

Si en algo son buenos los hijos de Hermes es en hacer bromas pesadas y en robar. Bien, el día de hoy, harían sentir a su padre orgulloso. Lentamente se deslizaron al borde del lago y tomaron las pertenencias de los jóvenes que discutían semidesnudos en el agua.

—Esto será inolvidable. — murmuró Travis a media sonrisa.

—Nunca olvidaré este día. Nunca. — juró Connor mientras corrían hacia su cabaña.

Los demás seguían discutiendo en el agua, ajenos a que sus ropas estaban siendo hurtadas.

— ¡Esto fue tu idea! — vociferaba Nico, apuntando a Jason.

—Propongo que lo ahoguemos. — dijo Leo como si nada.

— ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo, Leo!

— ¡Los amigos no mandan a sus amigos a que se congelen el trasero! — se defendió el moreno.

— ¡Pues usa tu talento y calienta el maldito lago! — gritó el romano.

—Apoyo la noción. — dijo Frank, quien se miraba un poco mejor.

—No pueden calentar el lago — les reprochó Percy con el ceño fruncido —, hay ninfas viviendo aquí. Tenemos suerte que no nos hayan pateado el trasero aun, más ustedes por estar en ropa interior. — terminó, intentando reprimir una carcajada.

—Hay q-que sa-salir — castañeó Nico con los labios azules —. N-no s-sobre-viví a la guerra pa-para e-sto.

—Bien, voy a sacarlos de aquí. — ofreció el hijo de Poseidón.

Una vez fuera del agua, el frío se arraigo en los huesos de los jóvenes, haciéndoles sentir que clavaban agujas en su piel.

—L-la r-r-ro-pa, ¿do-dónde está la ropa? — dijo Frank temblando como hoja de árbol en invierno.

—La de-dejamos aquí. — murmuró Leo, tratando de esconder sus bóxers de Power Rangers.

—En serio, ¿Power Ranger, Leo? — Se burló Percy, haciendo que su cara se coloreara a la velocidad de la luz. Las risitas ahogadas de los demás se escucharon rápidamente.

— ¿Qué me dices de tus… tus…? ¡Odio que no te mojes la ropa! ¡Y tu ni te rías, chones* de súper man! — gritó apuntando a Jason

—La ropa. — recordó Frank, con preocupación que rayaba en el pánico.

— ¡Mierda! — maldijo Nico. —Han sido ellos. Los Stoll. ¡Han sido ellos!

— ¿Y, por qué los Stoll nos harían algo así? — preguntaron los romanos.

Fue el turno de los griegos de sentir culpa.

—Se podría decir que… este, que los Stoll saben defenderse, es todo lo que diré. — ofreció Leo.

— Bueno mis queridos amigos exhibicionistas — dijo Percy con picardía —, creo que es hora de volver a las cabañas. Y, antes de que lo pidan; no, no pienso ir y volver a traerles ropa. — sentenció.

Los demás lanzaron dagas con sus ojos, pero Leo tuvo una mejor idea. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por sus rasgos élficos.

—De eso nada, Jackson.

— ¡Ahh…! — Gritó Percy al sentir más calor del normal — ¡Me quemo, me quemo! ¡Santa Hera, me quemo! ¡Ahh!

Se sacó la ropa a mayor velocidad de lo que cualquiera creería capaz hasta quedar en bóxers al igual que los demás.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas tan altas que temía que despertaran a todo el campamento.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA — reían sus amigos, olvidándose del frio y, haciéndolo entrar a él en calor por la vergüenza.

— ¡En serio, ¿Trusitas del "Buscando a Nemo", Percy?! — gritó Jason.

—No me sorprende — decía Nico entre carcajadas —, es azul.

— ¡Apuesto a que ni Annabeth te desviste tan rápido, Percy! — se carcajeó Leo, provocando una nueva ronda de risas entre los chicos.

— ¡Cállense! —gruñó.

Los chicos se vieron obligados a pasar la noche en la cabaña de Percy cuando les cerraron la puerta a causa de la peste que destilaban aun. Leo había sido corrido a almohadazos de su cabaña después de una ronda de carcajadas y burlas por aparecer en calzoncillos y, a Frank ni siquiera le habían dejado que llegara al porche de la cabaña cuando habían cerrado la puerta, amenazando con usarlo de saco de boxeo si osaba entrar a la cabaña con ese hedor.

—No veo por qué tengo que prestarles ropa — se quejaba Percy —; me la van a apestar.

—Percy, ¿no tienes algo más grande? — Pidió Frank — Me ajusta demasiado.

Su ombligo se asomaba por debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta más grande que tenía y que rezaba: "Keep Calm & TEAM FINNICK" con dos tridentes.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan grande. — replicó el griego.

—Tiene razón — coincidió Leo —, eres como un refrigerador con manos y pies. ¡Eres enorme, amigo!

—Sabes que Finnick muere, ¿no? —dijo Jason, mientras asomaba su cabeza por una camiseta de "Tobias Eaton is hot 4"

— ¡Fue un héroe! —defendió el chico.

—Amigo —dijo Leo—, ¿qué tienes con los chicos de sagas? —Señaló su playera que decía "Ian O'Shea is perfection" y a Nico, quien rezaba en su pecho, "Daemon Black: Beautiful face. Beautiful body. Horrible attitude. It was the holy trinity of hot boys." — Es más, ¿desde cuándo lees? Es más, ¿sabes leer?

—Ja ja ja—ironizó—. Se las regalaron a mi mamá cuando firmó contrato para publicar su libro y me las regaló. Pensaba utilizarlas como trapo de limpieza, pero dado que apestan, deberían agradecerme. — sermoneó mientras se ponía su camiseta de " Ok? Ok."

—Percy, ¿no tienes un short más grande? —dijo Frank— Este como que me aprieta.

—Refri con manos y pies, Frank —recordó Leo—. Simplemente eres enorme, me sorprende que no aplastes a Hazel con tus manazas.

**. . . . .**

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos aun apestaban, pero sus narices se habían acostumbrado al olor, más bien, habían perdido el sentido del olfato.

Piper estaba contándoles a las chicas, acerca de la llamada telefónica que tuvo con su padre, y de las buenas noticias que tenia para todos, sin duda, esta iba a ser una nueva aventura; pero sería más emocionante y excitante, por el simple motivo de que no iba a arriesgar sus vidas.

Ellas ya se encontraban un poco más accesibles. Pero no tanto para soportar su hediondez.

Se encontraron con los chicos fuera de las cabañas.

Annabeth, sintió como su estomago se retorcía, y eso que Percy estaba a cinco metros de ella aun. Los bellos de Piper se erizaron y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Hazel, por otro lado, estaba preocupada del porque su hermano no había llegado a dormir a la cabaña; pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando el olor se filtró por su nariz y la hizo arrugar la cara para evitar una arcada.

—Sé lo que están pensando —dijo Leo—, y la respuesta es que, somos unas fan girls. Ya no podemos ocultarlo: ¡Amo Ian O´Shea! —gritó, tomando sus mejillas en un grito fanático.

—Creo que el término es fan boys, Leo. —ofreció Frank.

Annabeth enarcó una ceja, mientras cruzaban sus brazos, y trataban de no respirar.

— ¿Ahora qué hicieron?

—No fue mi culpa —añadió rápidamente Percy—. Fue todo culpa de Nico y Leo.

—Vaya, amigos como tú, son los que me hacen sentir bendecido. —reprochó Leo.

— ¿Y por qué fue mi culpa? — se quejó Nico

—Si no hubieras sugerido ir a la fogata nada de esto habría pasado. —razonó Frank.

—Chicos —interrumpió Piper—, expliquen desde lejos.

Automáticamente, se alejaron más de las chicas.

—Eso está mejor. —le susurró Hazel a Piper.

—Amiga, en casos como estos, amo tu don. —concordó Annabeth.

Después de que Leo explicara que habían sido emboscados por los Stoll, y de que habían robado sus pertenencias, tuvieron que pasar la noche en la cabaña de Poseidón.

— ¿Y por qué les hicieron algo así los Stoll? —cuestionó Annabeth, sabiendo que su novio y sus amigo no eran precisamente unos angelitos.

—Bueno, tal vez…, solo tal vez, y no estoy asegurando nada —decía Percy—, les hicimos unas cuantas bromas a ellos primero, pero en nuestra defensa, no esperábamos que se vengaran tan pronto.

—Me. Estás. Diciendo. Que. Los. Stoll. Se. Quisieron. Vengar. De. Ustedes. Tres. —articuló Jason a través de sus dientes apretados.

—… ¿sí? —admitió Percy.

—Ahora si te mato. —exclamó, saltando hacia su amigo.

Jason derribó Percy, quien cayó de espaldas. Ambos soltaban puñetazos al otro, sin acertar la mayoría.

Leo comenzó a reír como duendecillo diabólico. Frank fue contra él; azotándolo contra el suelo.

—Frank…no…respiro. —dijo con voz chillona.

— ¡Me congelé el trasero por tu culpa! —gritaba Jason furioso.

— ¡Chicos, deténganse! —gritaba Annabeth.

— ¡Vomité por tu culpa, Valdez! — vociferaba Frank.

—Por el Hades. —fue lo único que dijo Nico.

Los cuatro chicos rodaban por el piso. Leo había logrado escapar el agarre de Frank, se puso de pie, dispuesto a correr, pero Frank lo tomó del tobillo, haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

Percy, había conseguido someter a Jason con una llave estranguladora, pero el romano tenía sus mañas. Mordió la mano que le quedaba más cercana.

—Auuu…—gritó el griego, con los ojos llorosos.

Aflojó un poco su agarre y el centinela romano escapó. Lo tomó del cuello y lo sometió. La ira lo dominaba.

Nico subió a la espalda de Frank, en un intento de quitárselo de encima a Leo, quien ya veía estrellitas.

Las chica, no sabían si estar horrorizadas o reír.

— ¡Es suficiente! —Gritó Piper— ¡Deténganse!

Los chicos se detuvieron a media pelea; justo a tiempo, para que el puño de Percy no impactara el costado de Jason. Los cinco se pusieron de pie.

Leo se sacudió la ropa prestada. Nico bajó de la espalda de Frank antes de que el romano lo dejara caer a propósito.

— ¡Perseus Jackson! —Gritó una encolerizada Annabeth— ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Tu cerebro de algas no te da para más, más que para pelear?! — Percy, bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Las risitas no se hicieron esperar por parte de sus amigos. _"Es un dominado",_ pensó Jason.

— ¡Y tu ni te atrevas a reírte, Jason Grace! —Gritó Piper— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar a hacia Percy?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

—Pero él…

—No me interesa. —le cortó.

—Frank, Nico —intervino Hazel—, esperaba más de ustedes. — dijo decepcionada.

—Pero ellos empezaron. —protestó Percy.

— ¿Crees que eso me importa? —Regañó Annabeth— Y tú, Leo, ni te atrevas a reírte o a hacer una de tus estúpidas bromas.

Leo palideció ante el tono peligroso de Annabeth. En el mundo, solo había una chica que le daba miedo que le pateara el trasero, y esa, era Annabeth Chase; esa mujer se había ganado su respeto.

—Se están comportando como unos idiotas — continuó la rubia—. Se me van a bañar en este mismo momento, y no quiero protestas. No salen de esa cabaña hasta que no dejen de apestar —dijo tapándose la nariz—. Y, por lo que más quieran, no se pongan a favor del viento. Apestan.

—Pero tenemos hambre. —lloriqueó Leo.

—Hagan lo que dijo Annabeth— zanjó Piper, usando su don vocal.

Los cinco chicos dieron media vuelta y avanzaron hacia las regaderas, como en desfile.

Annabeth, Piper y Hazel, se dirigieron a los comedores, pero el olor que se había grabado en sus cerebros, no las dejó probar bocado. Su estomago seguía revuelto.

Para la hora de la comida, los chicos no habían regresado aun, lo que preocupaba a Hazel.

Piper, por su parte, se encontraba ansiosa; aun no les había podido dar la buena noticia a los demás. Las chicas, solo sabían que Piper quería hablar con todos, pero no tenían idea acerca de qué. Todos sus intentos de sacarle información habían sido en vano.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver como están. —sugería Hazel.

—De seguro están bien, Haz. —le tranquilizó Piper.

—Sí, Haz. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar…? —agregó Annabeth. La duda se interpuso en sus pensamientos y, varias escenas catastróficas pasaron ante sus ojos—. Creo que deberíamos ir a checarlos.

Cuando llegaron a los baños, se dieron cuenta de que varios campistas salían despavoridos de las regaderas. Se toparon con Adam—un hijo de Apolo—, con los ojos llorosos y tratando de contener una arcada.

—No entren ahí si aprecian su sentido del olfato. —les advirtió.

— ¿Jason? —preguntó Piper.

Inmediatamente, las chicas llevaron las manos a sus narices.

—Ay, madre mía. —se atragantó la romana.

—Huelen igual que la morgue. —susurró Annabeth.

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenían, entraron a las regaderas. Todo estaba cubierto de vapor por el agua caliente.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó Annabeth, en caso de que siguieran desnudos.

— ¿Annabeth? —dijo Percy.

—Dulces bebés dioses en pañales —exclamó Annabeth—, si respiran por la boca es aun peor.

— ¿Están visibles? —quiso saber Piper.

—Define visibles —dijo Leo—. Visibles tipo, presentables, o, visibles tipo, así me gusta ver a Jason todas las noches. Auuu… Jason, no me pegues, estoy mojado… ¡Por el Hades! ¡Qué mal se escuchó eso!

—Estamos en ropa interior. —aclaró Nico.

Hazel de destapó los ojos y se acercó con más confianza.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Frank—. El olor no se va.

—Parecemos pollos desplumados —se quejó Nico—. La piel me arde de tanto tallarme.

—Tienes suerte —dijo Percy—. A mi ya no me queda piel que tallar.

—Creo que me he despellejado —concordó Jason.

—Y todavía apestan. —dijo Piper.

—Gracias, Pipes, eso es lo que queríamos escuchar. —se quejó Leo.

— ¿Ya intentaron con jugo de tomate? —preguntó Annabeth, ganándose siete miradas desconcertadas— ¿Qué? Leí sobre eso en algún lugar. El jugo de tomate ayuda a eliminar los malos olores.

— ¡¿Y no pudiste habernos dicho antes?! —Gritó Leo— ¡Mujer, parezco pollo hervido!

—Pensé que lo sabían —admitió la rubia avergonzada.

—Amor, es tu culpa que parezca camarón. — dijo Percy.

—Cómo sea. Iremos a ver si hay algo en la cocina.

Después de lo que los chicos sintieron como horas, las chicas volvieron con cuatro latas grandes de jugo de tomate y un bote de jugo recién exprimido.

—Bien —dijo Piper—, es todo lo que pudimos conseguir, así que háganlo valer.

—Voltéense —ordenó Annabeth.

— ¿Para qué? —cuestionó Frank con desconfianza.

—Vamos a tallarlos —zanjó Hazel—. Ahora, dense la vuelta y dejen de quejarse.

Los cinco se colocaron contra la pared, apoyándose en sus manos. Las tres tomaron dos cepillos en ambas manos y empezaron a tallar con ayuda del jugo.

—Esto no sirve —se quejó Piper, perlada de sudor—. ¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar?

—Tiene que. — dijo Hazel.

—Que alguien vaya por Katie. —dijo Annabeth.

— ¡Yo! —dijeron Piper y Hazel al mismo tiempo, desesperadas por salir de ese cuarto fétido.

— ¡Ay! Haz, no talles tan fuerte. —pidió Nico.

—Que vaya Piper —acordó Annabeth—. Nadie en su sano juicio va a querer acercarse a este lugar.

**. . . . .**

— ¡Ni loca entro allí! —exclamó Katie.

—Por favor —imploró Annabeth—. Solo necesitamos más jugo de tomate, Katie. Eres la más hábil de tu cabaña, si no, no te estaría pidiendo esto.

—Annabeth, prácticamente me estas pidiendo que me suicide.

—Katie, por favor. —imploró la hija de Atenea.

—Bien. Solo porque si no acepto, Piper me va a hacer hacerlo de todos modos.

Annabeth sonrió.

—Eres la mejor.

—Sí, sí, sí… Lo que digas.

—Ya están las tinas. Solo tienes que hacer que haya más jugo en ellas.

—No puedo hacer que aparezca de la nada, Annabeth.

—Lo sé, pero ya las llenamos hasta la mitad de jugos que encontramos en la cocina. Solo haz lo que puedas.

—Bien. —renegó Katie.

Ambas entraron a las regaderas. Percy, Jason y Frank habían movido las tinas dentro de las regaderas; Nico y Leo las llenaron, pero Hazel y Piper habían supervisado su trabajo sin vomitar, lo que les daba meritos.

—Por todos los Dioses —murmuró Katie—. Estos chicos tienen olor de muerto de hace tres meses.

Trabajó lo más rápido que pudo; pero aun así, le tomo media hora llenar las cinco tinas. ¡Había hecho jugo de tomate como para un pueblo entero!

— ¡Listo! Ya no me necesitas. Me voy. —salió despavorida, sin quedarse a escuchar cómo le agradecían los demás.

—Métanse. —ordenó Piper.

Los cinco obedecieron como niños regañados.

—Dioses, lo que tenemos que hacer por ustedes. —murmuraba Hazel sonrojada.

Tallaron, frotaron, restregaron y fregaron por lo que ellas sintieron una eternidad. Cada cinco minutos, Piper se tenía que recordar que hacia esto porque amaba a Jason, pero después recordaba que él no era muy atento con ella, haciendo que tallara más fuerte inconscientemente.

—Au, au, au. No tan… au, fuerte, Pipes — pidió el pretor.

—Sumérgete. —demandó Annabeth a Percy.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó temeroso.

—Que te sumerjas, debo lavarte las cabeza.

Sumergió al chico a la fuerza, recordando la cita de la noche pasada. ¡Se había burlado del amor entre Christian y Satine! Burbujas comenzaron a salir del jugo. Los brazos del chico comenzaron a agitarse, recordándole que su novio necesitaba respirar.

Percy salió y respiró como drogadicto. ¡Annabeth casi lo ahogaba!

—Chica lista —dijo entre jadeos—, también necesito el oxigeno.

—Lo siento. —murmuró.

Hazel se dedicó a fregar muy bien el cuerpo de Frank con el cepillo, eso fue hasta que su cerebro trajo imágenes de la cena de anoche, y que la comida le había hecho daño, provocándole un espantoso dolor de estómago. Lavó tan bien su cabello sedoso, que se había llevado algunos mechones sin querer.

Nico y Leo vieron todo eso horrorizados, insistiendo en que ellos solitos podían tallarse, pero Annabeth y Piper no cedieron.

Piper entro en acción, fregando a Leo. Annabeth tomó a Nico, quien en un intento de huir, cayó de cabeza a la tina.

Cuando finalmente los cinco estaban limpios, las chicas se relajaron y se quitaron sus cubre bocas, guantes y redes para el cabello.

—Ahora, solo deben quedarse ahí dos horas mínimo. Y no se muevan. Nosotras iremos a bañarnos. Creo que nos pegaron su pestilencia.

—Gracias. —murmuraron los cinco por lo bajo.

— ¿Perdón, qué? No los escuche. —dijo Piper.

—Gracias por ayudarnos. —dijeron nuevamente.

—Nada de gracias —intervino Hazel, para sorpresa de todos—. Nos deben una.

—Bien. —dijo Nico.

**. . . . .**

—Bien —empezó Piper, una vez que estaban en la fogata—. Ayer por la noche hable con mi papá, me dijo que va a estar en Los Ángeles, filmado una película.

—Que sorpresa. —dijo Leo con sarcasmo, mientras comía un nuevo malvavisco.

Los chicos rieron por lo bajo. Annabeth y Hazel estaban atentas a lo que quería decir su amiga.

—El punto aquí es —continuó ella sin prestarles atención—, que quiere que vaya con él a pasar estas vacaciones.

—No te puedes ir —saltó Jason—. Vine hasta acá por ti, Pipes. No puedes irte.

—Ese es a lo que quería llegar —continuo la griega, mirando con ternura a su novio—, pero también quiero ir a ver a mi papá. Así que llegué a un trato con él.

— ¿Y, cuál es? — quiso saber la rubia.

— ¡Nos vamos todos a Hollywood! —chilló emocionada.

Los chicos abrieron la boca. Annabeth y Hazel abrieron los ojos de más, amenazando con salirse se sus cuencas. Leo se atragantó con su malvavisco.

— ¡¿No es eso genial?! —continuó, haciendo caso omiso de sus reacciones— Solo serán dos semanas a lo mucho, después regresaremos al campamento, pero podemos ir con papá y ver los estudios, todos juntos. Será divertido.

— ¡No pienso ir! —Gritó Nico— En esos lugares hay demasiada gente.

— ¿Se te olvida que me debes una? —le dijo Piper, haciéndolo callar.

—Pero, Piper —comenzó Annabeth—, ¿no crees que deberías pasar ese tiempo con tu padre?

—Pero quiero estar también con todos ustedes —se quejó, cual niña pequeña—. Además, podremos ver los sets donde se grabaron Moulin Rouge. —le tentó.

La emoción brilló en los ojos de las chicas, quien supo, ya las había convencido solo con eso.

—Bueno, en ese caso, no puedo defraudarte, amiga. —dijo Annabeth.

Percy la mira desconcertado.

—Annabeth, no estarás pensando…

—Sí, Percy. Hay que ir. No es tan mala idea.

—Anda, Frank, Nico, —dijo Hazel—, vamos.

—No. —zanjaron los chicos.

—Por favor. —rogaron las féminas

—No.

—Solo serán dos semanas.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Jason, por favor. —rogó, poniendo ojitos de cordero.

—No.

—Percy, di que sí. Por favor —susurró la rubia de forma seductora, haciéndolo tragar—. Por favor, Percy.

—Annabeth, ¿a qué quieres ir? ¿No crees que Piper deba pasar ese tiempo de calidad con su padre?

—Pero ella quiere que vayamos, anda, por favor.

—No quiero ir.

—Nico, anda. Es bueno salir, y conocer gente. Dile Frank.

—Esta vez estoy de a cuerdo con él. —admitió el romano.

—Pero… —comenzaron las chicas.

—No. —zanjaron.

—Yo digo que no es mala idea. — intervino Leo, con los ojos llorosos por haber estado ahogándose con el malvavisco.

Miradas letales le fueron dirigidas.

—Ves, hasta Leo sabe que es bueno idea. — se quejó Annabeth.

—No.

—Hey, chicos —interrumpió Connor, cuando Piper iba a utilizar su encanto—. ¿Ya vieron nuestro nuevo proyecto?

—Stoll. —farfulló Jason.

— ¿Grace? —contestó el castaño confundido.

— ¿En qué andan ahora? —cuestionó Leo sospechoso

Connor dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pues, mi cabaña necesita fondos para algo que tenemos planeado, así que, estuvimos charlando y, decidimos hacer una especie de boletín del campamento. Ya saben, solo algunos chismes, noticias, y crónicas acerca del campamento, y algunas cosas del Olimpo. Anoche hicimos el primero, y ese es cortesía de la casa, solo para reunir seguidores —les guiño un ojo—. Tal vez les interese. Están en primera página.

Les entregó el boletín.

Lo primero que pasó fue que los chicos perdieron el color a una velocidad alarmante. Segundos después, el color subió a gran velocidad, haciéndolos sudar.

—Estamos pensando en hacerlo en grande, ya saben, enviar copias al Olimpo si tiene éxito —continuó.

—Esa es una gran idea —comentó Annabeth, quien no había visto aun el boletín.

—Sí, es una buena forma de ganar dinero —añadió Piper.

—Se oye bien. ¿Me prestas una? Ellos acapararon la que traías. —dijo Hazel.

— ¡Claro!

— ¡No! —gritaron los chicos, abalanzándose sobre Connor y arrebatándole la revista.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó la morena.

—Nada. —se apresuró a contestar Frank.

— ¿Cuándo dices que nos vamos, Piper? —urgió Nico.

* * *

_ *__** No sé cómo se les diga en otros países, pero por si cambia en mi país, chones, es una forma de decir calzones.**_

**Bueno, ¡al fin el segundo capitulo!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y a las personitas que agregaron a favoritos y le dieron follow. **

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y si tienen dudas acerca de algo, haganmelo saber y les contestaré en cuanto**

**lo vea.**

**Cuídense y besos(:**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Enredos tras bambalinas**

**Capítulo 3**

Las maletas ya estaban listas. Los permisos habían sido pedidos y aprobados. Los romanos, habían vuelto a hacer las maletas. El jet privado había sido enviado.

Piper estaba eufórica. Iba a pasar tiempo de calidad su padre, su novio, y sus mejores amigos, y después volvería al campamento a disfrutar del resto de su verano.

Por otro lado, los chicos trataban de no salir de sus cabañas. Bueno, no todos, Leo se había refugiado en la cabaña de Zeus y Frank en la de Poseidón; en algún momento de la tarde habían salido para visitar a Jason.

No fue agradable el recorrido. A pesar de que estaba a unos metros de distancia, las burlas y risas no paraban. Y para su más grande vergüenza; ahí, en la cabaña de Hermes, se podía ver el cartel que anunciaba el primer número del boletín, mostrando las imágenes del número inaugural.

Se podían ver a cinco mestizos en él. Cuatro estaban semidesnudos y temblando de frio, mientras que otro corría en círculos quitándose los pantalones como si estos le quemaran.

Jason lucia unos bóxers de Superman, mostrando una S en el área de la entrepierna. Leo estaba de perfil, modelando a unos Power Rangers, mientras tanto, Frank tenia la apariencia de un enfermo terminal en calzones de amarillo pollo. Nico era el más rescatable, lucia unos simples bóxers negros…, pero tener tu nombre bordado en los bóxers nunca es cool. El que sin duda no tenía salvación, era el chico que se estaba quitando los pantalones. Tenía unas trusas azules, pero unos pececitos adornaban la prenda infantil.

Percy y Frank sentían que su cara ardía. Nico, por otro lado, prefería usar el viaje sombra para no tener que ver a nadie.

Las chicas no habían dejado de reírse cuando vieron el boletín con la serie de fotografías. Lagrimas habían surcado su cara, mientras los chicos sentían como caía su dignidad en trozos al suelo.

No importaba cuantas veces salvaran al mundo, ni cuantas aventuras hayan tenido ni las que les esperaban. De ahora en adelante, iban a ser conocidos como "el club trusitas", y ese no era un club que se oyera muy masculino. Sin duda, el prestigio y la dignidad, era más fácil perderlo que ganarlo.

Habían querido estrangular a los Stoll en ese mismo momento, pero las burlas y risas de los demás campistas los habían hecho entrar en un pánico que terminó en shock.

Habían salido de entre la multitud despavoridos.

Primero, entraron a la etapa de la negación, negando todo, alegando que no eran ellos, que era una fotografía truqueada…, pero las pruebas hablaban por sí mismas. Después, pasaron a la etapa de la de rabia, jurando venganza y varios huesos rotos para finalmente, pasar a la resignación y huir del lugar.

Annabeth salió a encontrarse con los demás y tomaron rumbo a la casa grande. Quirón los despidió y, en solitario pidió a Annabeth que tratara de mantener el orden entre todos allá, y sobre todo, que mantuvieran la ciudad en una sola pieza. Pero lo que le apremiaba más, le pidió, casi rogó, que le consiguiera el autógrafo de Julia Roberts, quien estaba filmando una película en la ciudad.

— ¿Julia Ocean? ¿En serio, Quirón? —Preguntó escéptica— No sé, pensé que admirarías a un actor más… ¿varonil?

—Matar zombies en cinco películas me parece lo suficientemente varonil. —se defendió el cuadrúpedo un tanto avergonzado.

—Pues no lo fue en la sweet love—masculló la rubia, ganándose una mirada ofendida —. Bien, haré lo que pueda.

—Una cosa más, Annabeth, esto queda entre nosotros.

—Sí, Quirón, no diré ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Ni a Percy? —preguntó temeroso.

—Ni a Percy. —concordó.

—Una cosa más —agregó en voz baja—, cuando estés con ella, si ves que tiene algo, como una botella de agua, o una pluma en sus manos, o una goma de mascar, ¿me harías el favor de guardármela? También me gusta su cabello, un mechón seria un detalle muy bonito.

Annabeth se atragantó.

—No pienso acosarla, Quirón. Eso es enfermo. —exclamó, haciendo enrojecer a su mentor.

—Yo solo decía que…

—No. No haré eso. Eso es retorcido.

—Pero…

—No.

— ¿Te recuerdo quien omitió dar aviso de aquella vez que les encontré a Percy y a ti en una situación muy _inapropiada_? —provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

— ¿Me estas chantajeando?

—Claro que no —dijo un tono exageradamente ofendido para ser verdadero—, solo te recuerdo que aun puedo dar aviso a Dionisio y, no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué tan largo quieres el mechón? —se apresuró a contestar.

Subieron al auto que había sido enviado por ellos y, tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto. Los chicos se mostraban más efusivos que la noche anterior, y sobre todo ahora que tenían la oportunidad de escapar del campamento, aquel que nunca pensaron que se convertiría en su infierno personal.

— ¡Yo quiero ver los motores! —gritó Leo en cuanto puso un pie dentro, corriendo por todo el lugar.

—Yo lo controlo. —se ofreció Jason, siguiéndole el paso.

—Odio volar. —se quejó Nico.

—Tú odias todo.

—No odio todo, Percy. Solo odio a las personas… y volar.

—Y todo lo que tenga que ver con tener contacto humano.

—Sí. —concordó el azabache.

Hazel volteó los ojos. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan antisocial? A veces, solo a veces, pensaba que él encajaba perfectamente con el perfil de un asesino serial: serio, humor cambiante, momentos depresivo y hostiles, sarcástico; o era eso, o estaba pasando por una menopausia, pero al ser hombre, no era el caso. Estaba considerando seriamente el mantenerlo alejado de todo objeto filoso antes de que comenzaran a rodar cabezas.

Annabeth y Piper platicaban sobre todo lo que harían una vez llegaran a Los Ángeles. Primero que nada, querían conocer la ciudad sin que algo los atacara, eso sería algo muy bueno.

—Yo quiero ir a surfear —dijo Percy—. Apuesto a que lo hago mejor que ustedes. —una sonrisa petulante en sus labios.

—Eso es obvio, Percy —objetó Annabeth—. Es como si yo te desafiara a un duelo de espada.

—Soy mejor que tú en con la espada. —defendió el chico.

—Sí, chiquito, lo que tu digas. —contestó la rubia en tono condescendiente, haciendo reír a sus amigas —. Pero no iremos a surfear. No nos queda de paso y hay mucho que hacer una vez que lleguemos.

— ¿Alguien dijo surfear? —preguntó la vocecita de Leo. Tenía el rostro de niño en juguetería— Me encanta surfear. ¿Vamos a surfear? Porque en la playa hay muchas chicas y…

Nico soltó una risilla.

—Mamá Annabeth, acaba de decir que no. —se burló, ganándose una mirada fea por esta.

— ¿Mamá Annabeth?

—Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no te dijo Quirón que nos cuidaras?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Nico. No es mi culpa que sean unos irresponsables.

—Yo no soy irresponsable —se defendió Jason—; después de todo, soy pretor de Nueva Roma.

—Con Reyna.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Annabeth… —advirtió Percy, siendo ignorado.

—Que no podrías hacerlo solo. Es mucha responsabilidad para un chico de diecinueve años.

—Tú tampoco podrías.

—Claro que podría. —aseguró soberbia como digna hija de su madre.

—Claro que podría —aportó Leo en tono burlón—. Que no ves que ella es la chica maravilla. Es como un robot. Todo lo puede. Excepto estar más de cinco minutos sin dar órdenes o gritar que no hagamos algo.

Piper y Hazel lo atravesaron con la mirada. Era cierto que su amiga era muy mandona y a veces muy regañona, pero había que decírselo con más tacto. Además, no es que los chicos no merecieran un jalón de orejas de vez en cuando.

—Pues alguien debe ser el responsable. —se quejó la chica.

—Y nosotros ya estamos grandecitos —dijo Nico.

—Tan grandecitos y responsables que terminaron en ropa interior y apestando a zorrillo. —soltó, haciéndolos bufar.

—Van quince minutos de viaje y ya me dio jaqueca. —murmuró Hazel.

—Y faltan dos horas. —se lamentó Piper.

—Eso no fue nuestra culpa —anunció Frank—. Fue culpa de ellos —apuntó a los griegos.

—Eso no quita que las que pagamos los platos rotos fuimos nosotras. —expuso Hazel.

—No les pedimos ayuda. — intervino Leo.

—Oh sí, porque dejar que atormentaran a todos con su fetidez era lo correcto. — manifestó la hija de Afrodita sarcástica.

—Pues no — observó Nico avergonzado—, pero tampoco tienen que ir en nuestro rescate. Pudimos haberlo resuelto solos.

—Claro, como resuelven todo. Siempre terminamos ayudándolos. —contestó su hermana.

— ¡Claro que no! —Exclamó Percy— Somos perfectamente capaces de resolver nuestros problemas.

—Percy, sabes que no es cierto. Son como unos niños atrapados en el cuerpo de un adolecente. —zanjó su novia, dejándolo boquiabierto.

— ¡No es cierto! Tú eres la amargada.

— ¡No soy amargada!

—Bueno, no amargada —se retractó al ver el rostro rojo de du novia—. Pero nunca quieres divertirte.

—Porque su definición de diversión incluyen daños a terceros.

Los chicos abrieron sus bocas como peces fuera del agua, pero no salía sonido alguno.

—Como su broma a la cabaña de Ares. —dijo Hazel.

—O lo que hicieron en mi cabaña el año pasado —se quejó Piper—. Pasé más de cuatro horas escuchando acerca de quién era la más buena de la cabaña.

—O la vez que nos echaron de Nueva Roma porque no pudieron apartarse del Coliseo como lo habían prometido —dijo Annabeth—. ¡Hubo chicos en la enfermería!

Y la lista seguía. Simplemente era extensa.

—Bueno, tal vez no excedemos a veces —aceptaron—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Mami Annabeth nos tiene que dar órdenes para todo. Apuesto a que no puedes estar estas dos semanas sin dar una sola orden y sin regañarnos. —desafió Leo.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?

—Porque Quirón te pidió que mantuviéramos la ciudad intacta. Acéptalo, Annabeth, incluso él te ve como una capataz.

— ¡Claro que no!

Una sonrisa sarcástica se plasmó en los labios del chico. El temor en los ojos de hijo de Poseidón, la expectación en los romanos, un brillo de astucia en los ojos de Nico y el horror en sus amigas.

—Pruébalo —le retó Leo—. Te reto.

—Hecho —contestó la hija de Atenea, para la incredulidad de sus amigas—. No resolveré sus problemas y no me meteré en sus asuntos. —zanjó.

Los ojos de Leo brillaron. Podría hacer lo que quisiera sin temer que Annabeth le pateara el trasero, sin inquietarse por recibir una reprimenda ni nada parecido.

—Bien —aceptó Leo—. ¿El castigo de siempre a quién pierda?

—Oh, puedes apostar a que será el castigo de siempre —se jactó la rubia—. Y lo cumplirán TODOS.

—Hecho. —aceptó Leo, ganándose las miradas aterradas de sus amigos.

— ¡Estás loco! —Gritó Nico, mirándose preocupado por primera vez — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre apostar lo de siempre con todos nosotros sin consultarnos?!

—Oh, vamos. Es Annabeth, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que gane?

—Precisamente porque es Annabeth, pedazo de animal. —regañó Jason.

—Annabeth —dijo espantada Hazel—, ¿estás segura?

¿Quién iba a controlar a esos diablillos revoltosos si no era ella? ¿Quién le iba a dar la tranquilidad que necesitaba para saber que todo iba a estar bien?

—Sí. Tienen razón —atajó Annabeth con altivez—. Ya están grandecitos, es hora de que se hagan responsables de ellos mismos.

Los chicos sonrieron petulantemente, después de todo, rondaban de cerca los veinte, no podían refugiarse detrás de sus novias y amigas por mucho más tiempo. Leo, se convirtió en una especie de héroe frente a ellos por lograr que Annabeth les diera rienda suelta.

Piper estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

—No puedes hacer eso, Annabeth. ¿Quién los va a controlar? Eres la única que les da miedo. No nos hagas esto.

—Es que ese es el punto —dijo con voz ligeramente dolida, que pasó desapercibida para todos; para todos menos para su novio que la conocía tan bien como a sus videojuegos—, soy su amiga, no su mamá, ni su tutora. Se supone que no debo inspirarles miedo. ¿Quieren rienda suelta? Bien. Pero no vengan después a que les resuelva sus problemas porque no lo haré.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para no hacer una barbaridad; como tirar a Leo por una ventana si volvía a abrir la bocota.

— ¿Creen que sea cierto? —Preguntó Frank, ganándose varias miradas—. Lo de Annabeth, quiero decir, ¿en serio creen que nos dé pase libre?

—Yo creo que sí —contestó Hazel—. Pudieron ser más sensibles al respecto. —regaño.

—Peor si lo dijimos con delicadeza. —defendió Jason, ganándose un porrazo en la cabeza por parte de Percy.

—Pues tienes la sutileza de un cañón a media noche —reprochó el griego—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que esa chica es mi novia?

—Y sobre todo tú amiga. —interfirió Piper.

—Bien, pudimos decirlo con más tacto —admitió Leo—, Peor tienen que aceptar que es genial pasar dos semanas sin ni un solo regaño por su parte.

—No van a durar así. Ella es la que siempre les salva el cuello. —razonó Hazel.

—Un poco de confianza. —pidió Nico.

—Estas serán dos semanas realmente interesantes. —razonó finalmente Frank.

**. . . .**

La llegada a la ciudad fue de lo más decepcionante para Piper. Su padre no había podido ir a recogerla como había prometido a causa de retrasos en el set, por lo que mandó a su nuevo asistente personal. Jamie, un chico amable con aspiración a ser escritor algún día.

Los chicos estaban extasiados, tantas atenciones y regalos siempre eran bien recibidos.

Leo había sacado la cabeza por el quemacocos del auto, gritando a todo pulmón: ¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!

—Leo, viajaste en un barco volador y, ¿te emocionas por una limosina? —se burlaba Frank.

—Al menos en la limosina no tengo miedo de que me aplaste un mástil. Además, apuesto lo que quiera a que esto saca de quicio a más de una personita… ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Annabeth?

— ¿Esos son tus intentos de hacerme perder la apuesta, Valdez? Porque si es así, das pena.

—Nena, perderás la apuesta y serás mi esclava personal —se mofó—. Bueno, _nuestra_ esclava personal.

—Se vale soñar. —canturreó.

—Apuesto a que no pensarás así cuando queme por "accidente" tu maleta.

—Puede que no te pueda ordenar ni regañar, Leo, pero no dijimos nada acerca de la venganza.

—Yo no quiero participar en esto. —se quejó por enésima vez Percy.

—No puedes abandonar a tu género. —obvio Jason.

—Pues no veo a las chicas haciendo un complot en nuestra contra.

—Porque no son estúpidas—añadió Nico con fastidio—. ¿Crees que nos van a dejar ganar?

—Hazel no haría nada como eso, ¿verdad, Haz? —Dijo Frank confiado, ganando una sonrisa "angelical" por parte de su novia— ¿…Haz?

— ¿Mande?

—Tengo razón, ¿verdad?

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, Frank. —contestó en tono demasiado angelical para ser verdadero.

—A mí no me miren —dijo Piper—. Soy chica después de todo. Se nota que no han aprendido a escoger a sus oponentes, chicos.

—La apuesta solo incluía a Annabeth. —se quejó Leo.

—Y ustedes son cinco, no es justo. Además —anunció Piper—, Hazel y yo, no pensamos estar salvándoles el trasero cada cinco minutos.

—Pues no les íbamos a pedir ayuda. —declaró Percy berrinchudo.

—Terminarán pidiendo ayuda para algo y entonces, serán nuestros esclavos personales —atajó la rubia—. No tienen idea de la cantidad de planos que debo archivar en mi cabaña.

—Y los zapatos que deben acomodarse en la mía —ofreció Piper — ¿Ya les dije que mis hermanas se volvieron locas comprando zapatos por catálogo? Han llegado a montones.

—Y ni hablar de las cosas que hay que hacer en la armería. —finalizó Hazel.

—Además, estoy tomando clases de belleza en línea —anunció Annabeth—, no me vendrían mal unos conejillos de indias.

Percy y Jason palidecieron ligeramente. Si de algo estaban seguros, era que cuando sus novias se proponían algo, no paraban hasta que lo cumplían. Frank aun no concebía que Hazel apoyara a sus amigas antes que a él. Sin duda, tendría que apartarla de esas locas antes de que se la echaran a perder.

Leo permaneció con su sonrisa imperturbable y Nico solo pensaba una cosa: ¡Que los Dioses nos ayuden!

* * *

**Bueno, coo expliqué en mi otra historia, pero para los que no me leen, **

**una enorme disculpa, sé que casi les había jurado y perjurado que les iba **

**a actualizar la semana pasada, pero tan olvidadiza que soy, olvidé agendar**

**mis exámenes y me topé con que eran la semana pasada. Así que estuve**

**hecha una loca estudiando la noche antes de ellos y tratando de escribir en **

**mis ratitos libre, así que por eso tardé un poco más.**

**Bueno, las apuesta, ésto sin duda hará las cosas mucho más interesantes ahora**

**que ellos tienen el pase lebre para hacer lo que quieran, y que ellas tienen pase libre **

**para meterlos en problemas deliberadamente. Veremos quien sede primero.**

**Prometo que el prox. capi será más gracioso, pero nocesitaba asentar algunas cosas.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y a los que han estado agregando a alertas y favoritos, **

**pero sobre todo, por leer. **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

— ¡Papá! —chillo Piper, emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, quien la elevó en el aire.

—Hija, me vas a romper las costillas. —bromeó el hombretón.

Piper no había sonreído tanto en un tiempo considerable, pensaba su novio.

Los demás les dieron algo de privacidad y se dedicaron a bajar las maletas del auto.

—Yo bajo la tuya, chica lista. —se ofreció Percy en un intento galante.

La chica lo miró suspicazmente.

—No creas que así ganarás puntos cuando gane la apuesta. —le advirtió.

—Annabeth, a mi ni me metan en su tonta apuesta. Yo no pienso participar.

—Si no crees lograrlo lo entenderé, sesos de alga. —incitó.

—No lo lograrás —canturreó el chico—. No lograrás que caiga en tus jueguitos. Yo no participaré en su jueguito.

Se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Iugh. Mucho amor —se quejó Leo—. No debes fraternizar con el enemigo, Percy.

—Eso es como traición a la patria. —coincidió Nico.

Percy puso sus ojos en blanco y avanzó con su maleta y la de Annabeth en manos.

Frank, era todo un caballero…, algo despistado a veces, pero siempre un caballero como decía su abuela. Llevó la pequeña maleta de Hazel y le ofreció su dulce favorito, ganándose un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Los demás, llegaron solos como perros. Jamie, se ofreció a ayudarlos como el buen asistente que era.

— ¿Algún lugar que deseen ver en particular? —preguntó amablemente el joven.

—No sé, ¿Annabeth, algún lugar que queramos ver? —tentó Leo.

—Creo que pueden resolverlo solos. —se limitó a contestar.

—Piper, cuanto has crecido. Apenas ayer eras mi niña que corría torpemente por la orilla del río en pañales —recordaba Tristán para la gran vergüenza de su hija—. Siento que has crecido demasiado rápido. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras una niña rechonchita y chimuela?

— ¿Rechoncita y chimuela? —Saltó Leo—. Oh, espero que existan fotos de eso.

—Claro que las hay. —contestó Tristán con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Papá! —Se quejó su hija— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

—Oh, vamos hija, apuesto que tus amigos están deseosos de verte de niña.

—Oh, señor, no tiene ni idea. —contestó Leo.

—Valdez —dijo Annabeth sin pensar, ganándose la mirada triunfal de los chicos. Afortunadamente, reaccionó rápido—… ¿podrías pasarme mi maleta?

Sin duda, estas serian unas largas vacaciones para la chica.

La sonrisa de duende en la cara de Leo le dijo que no le creyó.

—Por su puesto mi estimada amiga. ¿Cómo podría negarme cuando lo pides tan amablemente? —canturreó.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó Tristán.

—Solo que serán dos semanas bastante largas. —contestó Jason, poniéndose al lado de su "suegro"

—Jason, me alegra verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó algo seco.

—Muy bien, Tristán.

—Por favor, llámame Sr. McLean.

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada amortiguada. Piper se limitó a fruncir el ceño extrañada.

—Papá.

— ¿Qué? Él sabe que estoy jugando, ¿no es así Jason? —preguntó más accesible.

—Por su puesto —contesta el chico un poco sonrojado—. Ya sabes cómo es Piper, no le gustan las bromas pesadas.

—Lo sé. Se parece a mi madre. —coincidió Tristán.

Percy frunció el ceño.

—Esperen, ¿ustedes dos —señaló a Jason y Tristán— se llevan bien?

Los susodichos lo miraron desconcertados.

—Sí. —contestó el hombre.

—Pero él está saliendo con tu hija.

— ¿Y?

—Que está "mancillando" a tu hija —dijo desconcertado, recordando los lamentos que le dedicaba Atenea cada vez que lo miraba — Ya sabes, está saliendo con la luz de tus ojos…

—Percy… —decía Annabeth.

—… La mejor flor de tu jardín…

—Percy…

—Que ella es demasiado buena para él.

—Percy —interrumpió Jason a su amigo—, no todos odian a sus yernos.

—Pero…

—Solo te odian a ti —concluyó Leo—. Supéralo.

—Pero…

—Déjalo así, Percy. —recomendó Frank.

—Creo que me perdí —admitió Tristán—. ¿Quién te odia?

—La mamá de Annabeth. —contestó Piper.

—Eso es porque las madres son más territoriales —ofreció Tristán—. No te sientas mal. Así fueras el rey de Inglaterra, ella pensaría que no es suficiente.

— ¿Así salve el mundo, no seré suficiente a sus ojos? —preguntó más para él que para los demás.

—Me temo que no. Las mujeres son raras. Muy quisquillosas y ¡dios te libre de tener una en tu contra! Además, las suegras son de lo más metiches. —dijo a un Percy cabizbajo.

— ¡Papá, estás hablando de la mamá de Annabeth!

—No, hablé de las mujeres en general. No me malentiendan —agregó ante las miradas ofendidas de las féminas—. Es solo que muchas veces su género da miedo.

— ¡Eso es lo que decíamos! —exclamó Leo.

—No todos. —recordó Percy, quién fue ignorado por los demás.

—Yo solo decía que no siempre son un encanto —agregó tímidamente Frank—. No es que me den miedo.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que te inspiraba tu abuela, Zhang? —se burló Nico, haciendo sonrojar al romano.

—Nico, no lo molestes. —regañó Hazel

—Pensé que era la semana sin regaños. —recordó.

—Solo dijimos que yo no les iba a decir nada —recordó Annabeth—, no dijimos nada de las chicas. —terminó con petulancia.

—Pero…

—Será mejor que vayan a instalarse —interrumpió Tristán—. Tengo que ir a hacer unas grabaciones pendientes. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren ir?

— ¿Podemos? —preguntó Hazel con sus ojos ambarinos brillando de emoción.

—Claro. Solo dense prisa. Tengo que estás ahí en una hora.

—Estaremos listas en media hora. —dijo Annabeth, tomando de la mano a sus amigas y subiendo las escaleras con rumbo al cuarto.

Los demás se quedaron en la planta baja, preguntándose que harían con media hora libre —que muy en el fondo sabían que no iba a ser media hora—, después de todo, no necesitaban cambiarse, con sus ropas se encontraban bien.

**. . . .**

Que equivocados habían estado. Mientras las chicas se pavoneaban en unos pantalones y chamarras muy calientitas, ellos, temblaban de frio ante las bajas temperaturas del set de grabación adornado con temática de un bosque de coníferas.

Cómo podían hacer un bosque de ocho por ocho metros y que se viera real era algo que no sabían, pero la temperatura era baja. Al punto de hacerles castañear los dientes.

—Percy — decía Leo, en un intento de convencerlo —, creo que deberías apoyarnos. Sería más fácil contigo de nuestro lado.

—No pienso meterme en sus asuntos. Ustedes abrieron la bocota.

—Pero debes aceptar que, sería agradable por una vez que dejaran de tratarnos como niños. Deben ver que hemos madurado. —intervino Jason.

Annabeth se había metido con su puesto de pretor y con su liderazgo, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. ¡Ah, no! Él iba a demostrar ser perfectamente capaz de liderar Nueva Roma y que no necesitaba la ayuda de Reyna —bueno, no tanto—.

—No me meteré en esto, he dicho. Si algo he aprendido en todos estos años es a no apostar en contra de mi Annabeth.

—Eres un dominado — acribilló Nico—. Eres como su esclavo. ¿Piensas por ti mismo, o ella lo hacer por ti?

—Creo que ya sabemos quién tiene lo pantalones en esa relación. —se burló Leo.

—No va a funcionar. —canturreó el hijo de Poseidón.

Jason frunció el ceño. Sin duda, el convencer a Percy sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Percy —se quejó el rubio—, hasta Frank está de nuestro lado y eso que él es más dócil que tu.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el susodicho con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que es cierto, amigo —se disculpó el pretor—. No digo que sea malo, Frank, pero pensé que tu serías el más difícil de convencer.

—Tiene un punto. —dijo Leo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mi trasero se congela. —se quejó Nico, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero muy en el fondo, deseaba que alguna de las chicas le hubiera dicho que cargara con algún abrigo. Ellas eran las que siempre se encargaban de estas cosas.

—Yo no dije que los apoyaba —dijo Frank—. No quiero que Hazel se enoje conmigo.

—Otro sumiso. —se quejó Leo.

—No es que sea sumiso, pero no necesito demostrar nada.

Nico lo miró escéptico.

—Eres un sumiso, Frank. Si mi hermana te dice perro tú ladras.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Demuéstralo. —le retó su cuñado.

— ¡Bien! Me uno a su tonto plan. Pero después no se quejen cuando las cosas salgan mal.

—Somos nosotros, ¿Cuándo nos ha salido algo mal? —cuestionó Leo, tratando de convencerlo.

—Pues, aquella vez en la que pensante que podrías hacer una armadura que se fundiera con la ropa y caíste al lago. Casi te ahogas y terminó haciéndote RCP Will…

— ¡Dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de ello! —gritó Leo.

Lo último que quería era recordar esa respiración boca a boca. Se había sentido violado.

—Solo decía. —contestó Percy, levantando las manos.

— ¿Qué hacen chicos? —preguntó Piper.

—Hablando de cosas de chicos. —contestó Nico.

Hazel puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿De dónde sacaron eso? —indagó Frank, señalando los vasos con chocolate caliente que tenían las chicas entre sus manos.

— ¿Esto? Jamie nos los trajo. —respondió Piper

— ¿Ahora es, Jamie? ¿Pensé que era el "asistente"? —declaró Jason.

—Jason, se presentó como "Jamie", lo correcto es llamarle por su nombre. —regañó su novia.

—Solo digo que es muy atento contigo.

—Es el asistente de mi papá —dijo con obviedad—, es lógico que sea atento conmigo.

—Dame eso. —interrumpió Leo, arrebatándole el chocolate a Piper.

Frank puso los ojos en blanco. Solo su amigo podía ser _así_ de descortés.

— ¡Annabeth! —Gritaron a lo lejos, interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos— ¡Annabeth!

La rubia volteo, seguida de Percy.

—Darren. —saludó la chica con una sonrisa amable.

Percy lo examinó de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de pasar detalle alguno.

Darren era alto, pero no tanto como él. Complexión delgada pero definida y, aunque odiara admitirlo, podría resultar un poco atractivo al sexo opuesto.

El chico los alcanzó y miró directamente a la rubia.

—Encontré los planos que te comenté. —dijo, ignorando la penetrante mirada del chico de ojos verde mar.

— ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó la rubia emocionada.

Los demás miraban la escena divertidos.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Darren al sentir la persistente mirada del chico.

—Oh, Darren —intervino Annabeth—, él es mi novio, Percy. Percy, éste es Darren. Esta de pasante. Estudia arquitectura y está por graduarse. ¿No es increíble? Ha trabajado en varios sets de grabación. Trabajó en la réplica de uno de los templos de Atenea para una película.

— ¿Novio? No mencionaste que tenías novio. —dijo sin decoro.

—Pues lo tiene, _Darren. _— dijo Percy sin inflexión. Lanzando dagas por los ojos.

Annabeth se sonrojó.

—Pues, no venia al tema. —admitió sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Darren compuso lo mejor que pudo su expresión. No era de extrañar, la chica era linda.

—No importa —mintió—. ¿Cuándo quieres ir a verlos? Podría hacer unas llamadas y ver que nos dejaran ir a ver el set. Aun está en utilería.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial!

Leo rió disimuladamente.

—Seguro. Solo dime el día. Toma —dijo extendiendo una pequeña tarjeta—. Llámame cuando quieras. —dijo de forma sugerente.

Se despidió de las chicas —ignorando a los chicos— y se perdió entre las personas que iban de un lado a otro.

—No vas a ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Percy, más por cortesía que por gusto.

—Claro que voy a ir, Percy. Esta es una oportunidad única. Ellos realmente fueron a Grecia para poder construirlo. Y lo diseñaron de la forma que debió haber sido realmente.

—No te quiero cerca de él. No me gusta.

—Percy, no seas infantil.

—No soy infantil. Vi como te miraba.

Jason sonrió. Esta era su oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar.

—Annabeth, creo que Percy tiene razón. No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas. —dijo con falsa inocencia.

—Jason, no te metas. —aconsejó Piper.

—Déjalo que se meta. —defendió Percy.

Jason estaba de su lado y él iba a necesitar refuerzos para ganarle a su novia.

—Percy estás siendo inmaduro.

— ¡No soy inmaduro! —protestó.

— ¡Te estás comportando como uno!

—Me preocupo por ti.

—No. Te conozco. Estás celoso. ¡Cuando te pones así eres como un niño!

— ¡Claro que no!

—Voy a ir y se acabo.

— ¡Pues vamos contigo!

Nico frunció el ceño. —Yo no quiero ir. — dijo molesto.

—No me interesa —replicó su amigo—. Ella no va a ir solo a ningún lado con ese.

—Percy, no seas inmaduro —dijo con la mayor calma que pudo reunir—. Y _ese _tiene nombre, se llama Darren.

— ¿Si fuera al revés me dejarías ir?

—Para empezar, no tengo por qué pedirte permiso. Segundo, yo te tengo toda la confianza del mundo como para saber que puedes tomar las decisiones correctas. Y, tercero, esto no está a discusión. Vinimos para conocer, así que no empieces con tus niñerías.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas que trabajaban en algunas fachadas para las próximas escenas; dejando a su novio con la palabra en la boca y a sus amigos amortiguando sus carcajadas.

Piper y Hazel compartieron una mirada de comprensión y fueron detrás de su amiga.

Percy estaba furioso. Annabeth no tenía por qué tratarlo de esa forma. Él solo se preocupaba por ella, pero ella no lo veía así. Ella solo pensaba que se estaba comportando como un "chiquillo inmaduro". Bien. Le daría un chiquillo inmaduro. Sería el más inmaduro solo para demostrarle que no necesitaba que tomara las decisiones por él.

—Jason —susurró a través de sus dientes apretados, viendo a Annabeth platicar con sus amigas y con el tal _Darren_—, estoy con ustedes. Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.

Lo demás sonrieron de forma diabólica y Frank perdió un poco de color. Apenas empezaban estas vacaciones y él ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber venido.

* * *

**Bien mis pequeños y pequeñas,**

**he aquí el cuarto capítulo.**

**De aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a los que **

**han agregado a alertas y a favoritos. Pero **

**sobre todo, gracias por leer.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Besos :3**


End file.
